Tinta corrida
by MikaShier
Summary: Mikaela S. se enamoró un caluroso verano en la playa, de un chico pelirrojo que miraba al mar con molestia y tristeza. Un chico que aceptó ser su amigo por medio de una botellita de cristal. Su sonrisa iluminó cada uno de sus días después de eso. Mil cartas enviadas, otras mil recibidas. Confianza, cariño, amor y una que otra cita. Pero el secreto que ella escondía, podía arruinar
1. Capítulo 1 De las coincidencias

**Disclaimer:** _Éste fanfic está basado en los personajes de Free! que pertenecen a KyotoAnime y AnimeDo, por lo tanto, no son de mi autoría._

 **Advertencia:** _Este fanfic puede contener temática homosexual o la mención de ella._

 **Título:** _Tinta corrida_

 **Autor:** _MikaShier_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **De las coincidencias**

* * *

Sucedió un día común y corriente.

El verano en Iwatobi era desesperante. La playa se veía invadida de personas que intentaban sofocar su calor tendiendo mantas en la arena o zambulléndose en el mar. No era agradable. Pero fue por eso que le conocí.

Él no se percató de mi presencia, solo miraba al mar con una sonrisa que parecía triste. Nostálgica. El viento removía sus finas hebras bermellón y sus ojos carmesí brillaban con el anuncio de un posible llanto.

Era perfecto.

Aunque bueno, solo tengo nueve años, y él también. Su nombre es Rin Matsuoka y reside en el colegio para hombres, Samezuka. Una escuela prestigiosa y privada que es sumamente estricta y electa. Así que Rin debía ser bastante inteligente para haber quedado ahí.

Aquél día, nos conocimos por un "accidente". Al menos él lo cree así. Rin es muy inteligente para las materias, pero bastante torpe en las cuestiones de vida, con las personas. Por ello no se dio cuenta cuando lancé una botella de cristal hacia él. Rin bajó la vista y su lado romántico atacó. Abrió el papel y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su boca. La tristeza en sus ojos se fue y lo vi correr hacia, lo que supongo que eran, su madre y hermana.

 _¡Hola! Me encantaría que fueses mi amigo, pero no me atrevo a acercarme... ¿Conoces el "amigos por correspondencia"? ¿Quieres ser el mío?_

Mi dirección estaba anotada en la parte trasera del papel. Y supe que Rin había aceptado cuando, al día siguiente, el correo matutino trajo una carta con caligrafía rápida e infantil y una estampilla de un árbol de Sakura, cuando antes solo llegaban recibos de agua y luz. Mi felicidad era grande.

─ ¿A qué se debe la sonrisa? ─cuestionó Makoto. Estábamos en la sala de mi casa, haciendo los deberes.

─No te importa ─contesté. Mi voz sonó más aguda de lo normal, mi amigo rió suavemente.

─No te había visto tan... Ya sabes, alegre.

─Déjame.

Subí a mi cuarto minutos después, cuando Makoto decidió que su madre se preocuparía, además de que él solía ir a visitar a otro de sus amigos.

Me dejé caer en la cama y abrí el sobre. La hoja que ahí había hizo latir mi corazón. Yo no era idiota. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Mamá me lo había dicho. La abuela también me había contado algunas historias. Aunque aún no podía decir que me había llegado a enamorar.

 _"¡Hola! Me alegra que me hayas escogido a mí como tu amigo por correspondencia. Es un decir, ya que sé que la botella llegó hacia mí por accidente._

 _Sé de qué va todo esto, tuve uno de esos amigos anteriormente._

 _¡Me llamo Rin Matsuoka y curso el tercer grado en el internado de Samezuka! Tengo nombre de niña... ¡Pero definitivamente soy un niño! Me gustan los tiburones, la carne, la natación y la competencia. Puedo decirte que soy el mejor en la materia de inglés. Eh... Y no sé qué más decir._

 _¡Cuéntame algo sobre ti!_

 _Atentamente, Rin Matsuoka."_

Mis mejillas ardían mientras volvía a pensar en su cabello rojo y sus ojos brillantes. Suspiré y corrí a tomar una hoja y un bolígrafo de mi mochila. Me senté en el escritorio y comencé a escribir, sabiendo que mi meta era gustarle a ese chico del que me enamoré a primera vista. Sí, era amor.

* * *

 ** _23/08_**

 _"Hola, Rin. Gracias por contestar mi carta._

 _La verdad es que tenía nervios, pues no sabía cómo reaccionarías y pensé que se te haría raro. Pero gracias a Dios no fue así._

 _Llámame Mika. Me gusta nadar también, aunque la carne no es del todo de mi agrado. Yo soy mejor en clase artística, y no suelo competir. La verdad es que el tiempo no me gusta._

 _Cuéntame tu día, así nos comenzamos a conocer más"_

* * *

 ** _24/08_**

 _"Mika es un lindo nombre. Seguro también eres linda. Desearía haberte visto ese día en la_ _playa, pero bueno, el destino nos quiso así._

 _¿Qué te diré? Comenzaré a tomarte confianza, ¿vale?_

 _Hoy mis amigos y yo fuimos expulsados de la clase de matemáticas. Un chico llamado Sousuke estaba molestándome, así que se formó una pelea porque mis amigos me quieren mucho y no les gustó como me trató... ¡Me dijo que era una niña muy linda! Y es que sabe que soy hombre... Además, es mi mejor amigo... ¿Qué opinas? ¿Debería perdonárselo? Es mi compañero de habitación, también ¡Pero me dijo que era linda!_

 _Por otro lado... ¡Qué bien que también te guste nadar! Eso nos da una cosa en común._

 _¿Cómo te fue a ti?_

 _¡Nos leemos!"_

* * *

 ** _29/08_**

 _"Gracias, Rin también es muy bonito. Por lo de tu amigo... Bueno, no he pasado nunca por algo así y supongo que no lo pasaré. Pero para darte mi opinión o tomar una decisión tú, debes saber la razón por la que te dijo eso. La abuela siempre dice que hay una razón para todo. Así que dale una oportunidad para explicarse._

 _Mi día estuvo bien. Mis amigos y yo ya nos inscribimos en la escuela de Iwatobi... ¿Tú vivirás ahí en el internado Samezuka toda la vida? ¿Cómo es estar allá? Yo aún no entro a la escuela, como te digo, apenas terminé la inscripción."_

* * *

 ** _07/09_**

 _"¡Perdón por la tardanza, Mika! Y sí, nosotros entramos dos semanas antes que las escuelas_ _públicas. Samezuka tiene un régimen de conducta y a saber lo que nos pasa si no entramos a tiempo, porque afecta en ese régimen. Yo estaré en el internado los seis años de primaria elemental. Pero creo que después iré a la secundaria de Sano y luego quizá vuelva a Samezuka, aunque sería a la Academia. Y estar aquí es genial, aunque si no eres social, es una tortura, pues compartimos cuarto con otro chico. Ojalá admitieran chicas, ¡Así podrías entrar!_

 _Sousuke dijo que había dicho eso porque yo me burlé de él, así que decidí perdonarlo. De todas formas, terminaría haciéndolo. Él y yo siempre jugamos a las espadas cuando nos toca el aseo del salón, no puedo perder eso._

 _¿Crees en Atlantis?"_

* * *

 ** _21/09_**

 _"Rin, perdón. No tenía dinero para mandar la carta y tuve que juntar. Al final la he perdido y mi_ _mamá me ha dicho que solo debí haberle pedido dinero a ella. Enserio lo siento._

 _Me alegra que todo se haya arreglado. Por mi parte, ya entré a la escuela. Mis amigos y yo_ _pensamos en inscribirnos en el club de natación. Aún me lo estoy pensando._

 _¿Qué opinas?_

 _Atlantis es real."_

* * *

 ** _22/09_**

 _"¡Sería fantástico! Aunque solo podrás entrar a las competencias si estás en cuarto año. Al_ _menos aquí es así. Creo que no te mencioné que yo estoy en el club de natación de Samezuka,_ _¿o sí? El punto es... ¡Podremos nadar juntos! Bueno, tú en la sección de niñas, claro._

 _Mika, Mika, esto es genial, en verdad lo es. No sabes la sonrisa que me has sacado._

 _Cuando sea grande, ¡Iré a Atlantis!"_

No sabes las sonrisas que me sacas tú a mí. Ni lo mal que me siento al mentirte, ocultarte cosas. Pero este secreto tú no vas a saberlo jamás. Preferiría que me quisieras por quién soy y no por como soy, aún si eso signifique que no nos veremos nunca. Que, si logro lo que busco, nuestra relación no saldrá jamás de las cartas. Sé que no puedes venir a buscarme, y por eso estoy a salvo. Tú lo has dicho, el destino nos quiere así. Por eso tengo la suerte de que seas tan listo como para estar en ese internado, donde solo se te permite salir los fines de semana. Quisiera no mentirte, pero si te digo la verdad, jamás vas a amarme. Lo entiendo.

Y es así como lo acepto.


	2. 2: De los amigos

**2\. De los amigos**

* * *

Estoy lejos de la perfección, está claro. Pero Rin... él es todo lo contrario. Al menos para mí. Sé que debo sonar como uno de los tan mencionados acosadores y es que no puedo evitarlo. Pensar en él ha ocupado la mayor parte de mis días.

Muchos dicen que pienso de forma muy profunda, que eso no es común en las personas que tienen mi edad, que los niños deben expresarse con libertad y que parece como si me estuvieran obligando a calcularlo todo. No calculo nada, en realidad. Quizá sea el hecho de que a mis padres, mis abuelos los educaron a la antigua y, antes de que se dieran cuenta de que querían que fuese libre, yo ya había callado.

Soportar a las personas dejó de ser mi fuerte desde el momento en que me catalogaron como una persona extraña. Supongo que fue entonces en que mi mente comenzó, como dicen, a profundizarse. Las personas a las que soporto, puedo contarlas con una sola mano. Papá, mamá, abuela, Makoto y Rin.

Aunque a veces la forma que Makoto tiene de ser me crispa y me hace querer darle un buen puñetazo. Claro, él no lo nota.

Si tuviera que contarle a Rin el cómo soy realmente, tendría que decirle que la soledad es mi mejor acompañante en los recreos, pues Makoto se marcha con otro de sus amigos y no me apetece seguirlo. Debería decirle que soy antisocial, que prefiero sentarme y ver cómo se mueve un insecto a ir y hablar con los compañeros de mi clase. Quizá deba mencionar que mis gustos son específicos y que es un milagro que me haya enamorado tan rápido de él.

Definitivamente, esas son cosas que jamás escribiré en una carta.

Y al parecer, a él no le interesa esa parte de mi vida. Incluso creo que no me conoce del todo bien, aunque hayan pasado ya un mes de la primera carta.

Me alegra hablar seguido con él, aunque hemos ampliado el tiempo de envío. Quedamos en charlar solo dos veces a la semana, así no gastamos mucho en el correo. Por lo mismo, las cartas se han hecho más extensas.

Así que comienzo a disfrutar pasar el tiempo a solas en los recreos, así puedo pensar sobre la carta que recibí ayer y escribir la carta que enviaré en dos días. Él envía los martes, yo los viernes. Él tiene tres días para responder y por ende tres días para contar. Por ello, sus cartas suelen ser de más de tres hojas.

— ¿Qué haces... Mika? —pregunta Makoto apareciendo de la nada. No puedo disimular mi sobresalto, así que solo finjo que lo que hago no es importante y cierro mi libreta.

— ¿Y tu amigo? —pregunto. Makoto sonríe y se sienta frente a mí.

— ¿No me dirás que deje de burlarme, Mika-san? —me encojo de hombros y aprieto la libreta.

—Deja el -san. Mika ya está bien.

— ¿Prefieres Mikaela?

—Ya déjame. Pensé que me apoyabas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, Mika, hasta que él lo sepa... —sus ojos verdes observaron mi libreta. La apreté un poco más y desvié la mirada.

—No hay necesidad de que eso pase. Así estamos bien —solté un suspiro—. Aun así... ¿Será conveniente que me deje crecer el cabello?

—Oye... Deja de pensar tanto en el amor, ¿sí? —Makoto pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me apretó— Además, si él te amara en un futuro cercano o lejano, tu apariencia no debería de importar

—No lo sabemos.

—Y no hay necesidad de saberlo —dijo con seriedad. Luego sonrió ampliamente— ¿No? —lo golpeé con el libro.

—Anda con tu amigo el raro —escupí. Él asintió.

—Bien, nos vemos en clase... Mika-san —Estuve por lanzarle el libro, pero se alejó rápidamente.

* * *

El segundo periodo de clases había terminado, por fin. Me sentía feliz por ello. Es decir... No es como si las clases no me gustaran, pues a cierta parte de mí le gusta estudiar. Pero hay que admitir que la mejor parte de la escuela, es el recreo. Ese corto tiempo en que descansas de la interminable lectura y estudio de tantas cosas que quizá nunca usaremos en la vida diaria.

—Oye, Rin, ¿y tu novia de tinta?

— ¡Cállate, Sousuke! —grité lanzándole la goma de borrar. Él rió quedamente mientras me regresaba el borrador y quitaba la libreta de mis manos.

— ¡Oh, Mika, querida mía! ¡Por favor, cásate conmigo! —se burló antes de abrir la libreta por la parte trasera.

—No es que quiera casarme con ella... Dame eso, Sousuke...

— ¿Ya empezaste a escribir su nombre y el tuyo junto a un corazón? —Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Desvié la mirada directamente a la libreta y me sonrojé.

—Eh... ¿No?

—Eres tan... Romántico, cursi... Y no es un cumplido —declaró arrancando la hoja y tirándola a un lado—. Yo digo que, si esa bola de papel llega a ella, entonces sí, están hechos el uno para el otro.

—Es estúpido.

—Tú eres estúpido —Sousuke volvió a tomar la bola de papel y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo—. Y Mika también.

—No la insultes.

—Oh, eso no es un insulto, comparado con lo que tengo en mente —su sonrisa me puso los nervios de punta, ¿por qué le hacía feliz insultar a mi amiga por correspondencia?—. Ambos son... —se acercó a mí y susurró: — imbéciles —terminó. Se recargó en la pared y observó el patio—. Mamá dice que las personas que conoces por internet o por otros medios que no sean cara a cara, pueden ser pedófilos, violadores, secuestradores, psicópatas...

— ¿Qué es un pedófilo? —Sousuke se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea, pero, ¿a qué es algo malo, eh?

—Mika no es nada así. Ella es tierna, seria, alegre... Es como si no pudiese expresarse en la vida real, con los demás, pero todo cambia cuando habla conmigo. Así lo siento, como si yo fuera el único digno para escuchar... Más bien, leer... Lo que ella tiene que decir.

—Escuché estupideces, salían de tu boca.

— ¡Sousuke!

—Anda, Rin. Sabes que se te está pasando la mano en lo romanticón. Quizá un partido de futbol te baje de la nube. Aún quedan quince minutos, ¿te animas? —suspiré y guardé la libreta en mi mochila.

—Uno a cero. Si ganas, te compro una soda. Si pierdes, me compras una soda y no maldices a Mika nunca más —la sonrisa ladina de Sousuke me hizo sentir escalofríos.

—Dos, cero. Si pierdes, me compras la soda y le dices a Mika que vayan por un helado —roté los ojos y asentí.

—No perderé contra ti. Ni siquiera tienes cerebro.

—Es extraño, porque aun así soy más listo que tú.

Estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero el salió corriendo hacia las canchas. No tardé mucho en seguirle. Definitivamente iba a ganarle, no dejaría que siguiera burlándose de mí y de Mika. Además, mamá decía que Mika era una niña muy linda, que ella se había pasado por su casa, para asegurarse de que no era nada raro, y que se le hacía muy lindo que nos hablásemos por correspondencia.

A pesar de lo que dije antes, perdí el partido de futbol, dos a cero. Sousuke me lo restregó en la cara mientras caminábamos hacia las clases de la tarde, aunque casi se atraganta con la soda que tuve que comprarle.

Así que estaba decidido, en tres semanas, si Mika quería, tendría mi primera reunión con ella.

* * *

 **26/10**

" _Hola, Rin._

 _La verdad, no tengo mucho que contar de los últimos días. Makoto sigue burlándose de mis cartas, aunque es extraño, porque él siempre ha sido tan amable que esta faceta suya comienza a preocuparme, aunque no voy a decírselo, se emocionaría._

 _Encontré un nuevo lugar donde comprar trajes de baño mientras caminaba en el centro con mi madre, pero ella no quiso ir. Dijo que buscara algún amigo que quisiese pasarse el día probándose trajes de baño, pero la madre de Makoto está enferma y él no puede ir aún, está atendiendo la tienda de "snack" que pusieron recientemente, así que esperaré hasta que esté libre. El día es monocromo, ¿sabes? Mis días siempre han sido así, hasta que aceptaste ser mi amigo de correspondencia._

 _Quizá no lo notas, pero estoy muy feliz. Quiero hacer mis cartas como las tuyas, lo intento cada día, pero creo que no podré hacerlo. Así que te pido perdón de antemano si mis cartas carecen de emociones, de verdad._

 _Eres un chico muy alegre y créeme, me contagiaste tu felicidad. Yo quisiera contagiarte algo mío, también. Eres tan divertido e irritante, por completo, alguien distinto a mí. Debo admitir que aún me se me quita la impresión de que llevemos hablando tanto, dieciocho cartas, ¿no? Y ¡Apenas un mes! Ojalá mi emoción se trasmita._

 _Quiero decirte tantas cosas, pero no puedo escribir ninguna. Lo siento, Rin."_

* * *

¡Claro que me trasmites todo, Mika! Quizá un idiota, como Sousuke, podría leer la carta y decir que lo escribió alguien insensible, pero a cualquiera con una pizca de inteligencia como la mía podría darse cuenta. Quisiera decirte que no estarás sola por más tiempo, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo. Esa tienda de natación va a ser mi excusa. Por fin podré verte. Pero, antes, hay cosas que debo aclarar.

—Sousuke, ¿qué significa "faceta"? —mi amigo volteó a verme con irritación.

—Que eres idiota.

—Oye...

—En verdad... Dile que no use palabras complicadas. Que tome el vocabulario de un bebé para hablarte porque no le entiendes nada.

— ¡Lo entiendo por el contexto! —Elevó una ceja— ¡Solo dime que significa!

—Pues... como una actitud oculta o que no se suele demostrar. Algo así.

—Ah, gracias —volví la vista a la carta— ¿Monocromo?

—Blanco y negro... Sin color.

—Gracias... ¿Antemano?

— ¡Dile que no use palabras complicadas!

— ¡Es su forma de ser! ¡Me gusta que sea así!

Sousuke me observó unos instantes antes de romper en carcajadas. Con las mejillas rojas, tomé mis cosas y salí de nuestra habitación, ignorando su risa burlona y las disculpas que dijo, pues sé de sobra que no lo siente. Dejando eso de lado...

Ojalá Mika aceptara salir conmigo más adelante.


End file.
